


Feliz cumpleaños/aniversario Taiga

by Misiranwe



Series: Share AoKaga or Die [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misiranwe/pseuds/Misiranwe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami nunca ha dado importancia a su cumpleaños, después de todo ¿en qué se diferencia del día anterior o la misma fecha del pasado año?</p><p>Bueno, esta vez tiene algo que los años anteriores no.</p><p>***Dedicado a mis compañeros de locuras en el grupo AoKaga 5x10***</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feliz cumpleaños/aniversario Taiga

**Author's Note:**

> Con motivo del cumpleaños de nuestro tigre, que aquí convertí en algo más, viene este one-shot algo fuera de dimensión y disparatado. 
> 
> ¿Alguien ha leído sobre shifters (cambiaformas)? Bueno, esta una pauta porque vengo pronto de cabeza con un fic de esta temática.
> 
> Ya dejo de delirar y me voy a dormir.

**Notas del capítulo:**

Sin betear.

 

 

**Aclaración de lectura:**

-Letra normal: diálogo, narración (intento) en primera persona.

-Letra _cursiva_ : _recuerdo_.

 

 

 

 

 

**Feliz cumpleaños, feliz aniversario.**

 

 

 

Algunas personas consideran su natalicio una ocasión memorable que celebrar. Abren espacio en sus agendas, presupuesto en sus billeteras y una puerta al mundo despreocupado de la indolencia. Muchos incluso hacen culto a sí mismos dándose más importancia de la debida.

 

En mi caso me importa muy poco; muchas veces pasa la fecha y ni me entero, otras me da igual, de todas formas sigue siendo el mismo día de mierda que el anterior, incluso tengo más trabajo que el resto del año.

 

En resumidas cuentas no, no me interesa celebrar mi cumpleaños.

 

Como sea, cada día es un nuevo año que se cumple la misma fecha, en ocasiones con día diferente de la semana; así como que siempre hay un día dos de cada mes, en cada año.

 

-Hola, guapo. ¿Vienes por tu ración de amor semanal?

 

Satsuki, la veterinaria local, acostumbra visitar la cafetería que frecuento a la misma hora cada día, por lo que no resulta extraño topármela aquella vez.

 

Dibujé una sonrisa como respuesta antes de acercarme a la barra de batidos donde se encontraba, al parecer interactuando con la propietaria. Aida Riko, la única otra persona que con quien interactuaba más que por obligación en aquella comunidad; sus padres eran muy conocidos dentro y fuera por su arbitraria posición como entrenadores de los equipos intercolegiales más reñidos. Nunca me extrañó el que tenga una actitud nada usual en una mujer, que solo tiene la apariencia de una pero más de una vez me ha sorprendido durante las rondas; con los padres que se carga era de esperar y el crecer con dos hombres no le oba a hacer más femenina precisamente.

 

-No estás de servicio el día de hoy, chico extranjero?

 

-No y no. De una vez por todas, te ahorrarías saliva y aliento si solo dices mi nombre.

 

Lo que era el pie a una discusión previsible fue interrumpido al sonar de la campana, alguien había irrumpido y lo extraño no es que realmente lo hiciera sino el momento.

 

La gente en aquella comunidad no solía visitar los cafés en verano más que en horas específicas para apalear el calor con algo refrescante, el resto del tiempo si iban a gastar su dinero en algún lugar iban a las plazas comerciales. Daba flojera moverse al distrito comercial solo por ello, lo que me hacía preferir a la primera aquel café.

 

Mi mente dejó de correr cuando mis fosas nasales fueron golpeadas de improviso por un efluvio maravilloso. Olía a madera húmeda y fresca, a cuero y rocío.

 

Giré para cumplir con el dueño de aquel delicioso coctel, saboreando en mi paladar ante la expectativa.

 

Mis pensamientos se trasladaron a otros tiempos, no muy lejanos.

 

Quien me recibió el silente saludo fue un chico. Bueno no precisamente un chico, que competía con mi altura y complexión, y no soy nada pequeño.

 

Trajo consigo una sensación de dejavú.

 

** Flash Back **

_Aomine Daiki. Saltaba a la vista por sus singulares cejas y tono de piel, parecía tan lejano como si no encajara en lo más mínimo allí. No les di a demostrar ninguna alteración, sin embargo cuando rozó por mi lado su cuerpo para ocupar al otro extremo de la barra sentí un deseo profundo propagarse por todo mi cuerpo, desde adentro y hacia fuera._

_A partir de ese momento, en el que apenas nos dimos una mirada sin cumplir con nuestros ojos, quizás fue el inicio de todo._

_Éramos dos extraños que no encajaban en la sociedad ni en aquella ciudad._

_Y quizás el tener tantas cosas en común fue lo que nos llevó a acercarnos tanto._

_Claro, después de pasar las trincheras y darnos una tregua, porque de alguna manera fuimos agua y aceite al primer contacto._

_Fue gradual sin embargo. Más por curiosidad que por otra cosa fui interesándome en el solitario ocupante de la retirada villa en las afueras de la comunidad. El aparentemente desinteresado y apático oficial de apretado culo que instaba al pecado en su uniforme de la ley, algo que no hacía honor a la justicia si se me permite opinar, me había esposado después de jugar en un tira y afloja engañosamente interminable, hasta ofrecerme una oferta de alojamiento una entrada en su vida. Debió gastarse los ahorros de una vida de algún familiar y los suyos propios, aunque el terreno distaba mucho de ser paradisiaco a primera vista y apenas contaba con una casucha vieja de madera que por fuera aparentaba ir cayéndose a pedazos._

_Era lo más cercano a un hogar cálido que conociera sin embargo. Cada atardecer libre la pasaba en el porche y aunque no pudiese ver el sol ocultarse era relajante y hasta mágico en cierta forma._

_Lejos del bullicio de la ciudad, el exceso de luz que impedía ver las estrellas en la noche, el smog, los olores molestos y la contaminación en general... era lo más cercano a un pedazo del cielo en la tierra._

_Donde podía tener mi paraíso personal._

 

** Fin de flash back **

 

-Al parecer alguien vino a buscarte, muchacho.

 

Siempre era extraño para alguno de los dos cumplir con el otro en público, en esta ocasión parecía ser mi turno de sentir embarazo, porque no se contuvo y me besó aprovechando que solo teníamos a las dos chicas como público. Por lo general solo nos teníamos el uno al otro en las noches y eso cuando coincidíamos en nuestros días libres, por lo que se lo dejaría pasar sin hacer de ello un objeto de bromas, y sin embargo eso no simplificaba la extrañeza de que Daiki fuese afectuosos en público.

 

No pude sofocar una risa en mi fuero interno, externarla sería mi perdición, al pensar que quizás se estaba “abriendo” en más de un sentido.

 

Quizás.

 

Era demasiado para mi verle sonrojado, de por sí era difícil hacerle sonrojar, pero había reparado en el público; ambas chicas eran conocidas suyas.

 

Se había esforzado y llegado puntual antes de que las chicas cerraran el establecimiento.

 

No sabía qué sorpresas nos traería la noche y sin dudas fui atrapado con la guardia baja.

 

En algún momento la vivienda fue reacondicionada por completo desde adentro, aunque por fuera guardaba la misma apariencia descuidada; algunas pieles yacían sobre la alfombra frente a la chimenea y la mesa en el comedor estaba repleta de comida. No una típica cena romántica, había montones de hamburguesas y cerveza fría esperando en contenedores de hielo así como un pequeño pastel de cumpleaños.

 

Fui dejado fuera y me sentí castigado pero divertido en partes iguales, aun más cuando la puerta se abrió con un chirrido agónico rebelando un sexy santa.

 

-Creo que te has equivocado de fecha, Aomine. Estamos en verano, ¿ansioso por la navidad?

 

-Solo cállate.

 

Fui empujado hacia adentro sin ninguna delicadeza y le atrapé nada más reaccionar, estampándole contra la pared, entre mis brazos.

 

-No tengo madera para cosas tales como cena romántica, pero te merecías algo especial.

 

Le mordí los labios para abrirme paso en su boca y besarle como si no hubiese mañana. El detalle era lo importante, que mi indiferente compañero se tomara la molestia de preparar un recibimiento poco convencional, el solo hecho de pensar en hacer algo especial para mí hizo diferente aquella noche.

 

-Supongo que debo darte un regalo similar a cambio.

 

Barrí con mis manos todo lo que podía abarcar sin descender por sus piernas, colando mis dedos entre aquellas piezas del sugerente disfraz. El frunció de manera sexy el ceño, resaltando la forma de sus singulares cejas.

 

-Es tu cumpleaños, no el mío.

 

Argh… se había librado de mi agarre y roto la atmósfera.

 

Logré palmear su culo perfecto al pasar por su lado y tomar asiento. Cenamos en silencio, o lo más cercano a ello; entre bromas y toqueteos por mi parte, gruñidos, miradas a matar y gemidos de su parte, terminamos en el suelo disfrutando el postre. Lo tomé entero en mi boca hasta la garganta, considerando su tamaño fue todo un logro de mi parte, sintiéndome satisfecho de ser habilidoso y aprender rápido lo que me conviene por lo menos, sé que no soy dotado en todas las artes.

 

Su cuerpo se arqueaba de placer y tiraba de mis cortas hebras de manera dolorosa, pero no me importaba. Todo mi ser estaba centrado en darle placer y demostrarle cuan agradecido estaba de tenerle, de pertenecerle. Su esperma caliente salía a borbotones mezclándose con lo dulce del merengue que había untado por toda su extensión.

 

Estaba más comestible que de costumbre.

 

Me topé con otra sorpresa cuando fui a prepararle.

 

-¿Lo has hecho por ti mismo?

 

Estuve a punto de perder un pase a una de las noches más maravillosas de mi vida por esas simples palabras. Era divertido en cierta forma tratar con alguien como Daiki y sacarle de sus casillas.

 

Le hice probar su propio sabor de mis labios antes de descender a su culo. De todas formas tantearía el terreno antes de dar por sentado que podía “empuñar” mi espada.

 

Las sorpresas no terminaban al parecer.

 

El sabor afrutado llenó mi paladar cuando mi lengua rozó el anillo de músculos y este se abrió tentativamente, contrayéndose en leves espasmos, dando oportunidad a que mi lengua se abra espacio en aquel agujero.

 

No pensé ni por un momento que podría acabar con la lubricación, de por sí Daiki tenía un sabor exquisito y combinado con la nueva esencia del lubricante resultaba tentadoramente irresistible.

 

Ni yo mismo me di cuenta cuantas veces llegó a correrse antes que sintiese que no podía esperar por meterla.

 

Vi el dios del sexo personificado sobre pieles al alzar la mirada mientras lamía sus bolas y mordisqueaba todo el camino hasta la punta roma. Sudoroso, jadeante, húmedo y sonrojado; sin rallar en lo excesivo como para parecer sumiso, su mirada fiera pero cargada de deseo prometía un infierno de dolor.

 

No podía putearlo, sobre todas las cosas y menos en aquel momento.

 

No era tan estúpido.

 

Ni siquiera para pensar que tenía el control en ese momento, simplemente estaba siguiendo los deseos de mi compañero, que se regían por entonces en los míos propios.

 

Fue el mejor cumpleaños sin lugar a dudas. No era la primera vez que teníamos sexo, pero sí la primera vez que no nos regíamos por nuestros instintos o el solo deseo.

 

También la primera vez que veía que llevase el anillo junto con el collar que le había dejado esa mañana bajo la almohada.

 

-¿Esta es tu respuesta a mi propuesta?

 

También se convirtió en una fecha conmemorativa de aniversario, por lo que no olvidaría este día en especial.

 

-Ya vivimos juntos de todas formas.

 

Nadie más que no ocupase mi pellejo comprendería lo recompensado que me sentía. Nuestros inicios no fueron como los convencionales: como compañeros nos odiábamos, como vecinos no nos soportábamos, como criaturas éramos enemigos jurados y némesis en la jerga humana, y sin embargo terminamos descubriendo que encajábamos a la perfección.

 

Yo era un ser humano solitario y ordinario, él un arisco cambiaformas. Habíamos tenido nuestra propia cuota de peleas, sustos, disputas, derramamiento de sangre e intentos de saltar uno contra el otro solo para descubrir que era más que tensión sexual contenida.

 

Nos amábamos de todas las formas habidas aunque no lo expresásemos con palabras o caricias y expresiones públicas de afecto, y ahora que mi vida llegaba a un punto de “no avance”, que los años pasarían sin afectarme o darme cuenta, que el término cumpleaños dejaba de tener sentido, él le daba uno nuevo para mí, para nosotros.

 

Era condenadamente cursi y retorcidamente lindo.

 

Un vampiro y un chucho. Teníamos mucho por delante sin embargo, pero todo estaba aquí, donde yacían nuestros pensamientos por el otro. Sería difícil, iba contra todas las reglas establecidas, incluso contra la naturaleza misma, pero no nos importaba.

 

Su respiro se había convertido en el mío, sus latidos la mejor música a mis oídos y sus años los míos, porque no viviría más de lo que durase su propia vida- aunque más larga que la de un ser humano común- sin duda no inmortal.

 

-Feliz cumpleaños, Taiga.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Este es otro intento de fic en primera persona, otra locura que sale de la nada y sin pensar, escrito bajo somnolencia, por lo que no se sorprendan si al volver a leer encuentran cambios. 
> 
> Cualquier crítica es bien recibida!


End file.
